In the field of firearms, a receiver is an important component. A firearm receiver is the base upon which a firearm is built. The receiver carries the operating mechanisms of the firearm as well as many of the accessories, the butt stock and the barrel. Because of the central nature of the receiver, it is important for the receiver to be strong and stable. In a Kalashnikov style firearm, such as the ubiquitous AK-47 style firearm and the lesser known AK-74 style firearm (all herein referred to as AK-47 style firearm), the receiver includes a lower receiver made of stamped steel and a receiver cover covering the top of the lower receiver. While inexpensive and functional, the stamped receiver is heavy, formed with low tolerances and is relatively flexible, adversely effecting accuracy. Additionally, the receiver cover of an AK-47 is very light sheet metal and is insufficiently rigid to carry accessories such as optics and the like. Optical aiming devices mounted on a receiver cover are not stable. The instability greatly and negatively impacts the accuracy of the firearm.
Attempts to overcome these problems have essentially reconfigured Kalashnikov style firearms, replacing most if not all of the components. This eliminates one of the most attractive features of a firearm such as an AK-47, namely the low cost. By using special components instead of stock components, these firearms are much more expensive.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a replacement receiver for a Kalashnikov style firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more robust receiver.